The Trouble With Family
by KunoichiruleALL
Summary: Team 7 and Neji are sent on a mission to protect the Sohmas much to Sakura's displeasure.They learn that Sakura is not all she seems. Furits Basket X Naruto crossover REWRITING! I'm sorry but this one is discontinued....see u all in soon...
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST FICCY YAY MEEEE!! Please ignore any grammar mistakes I may have Honors English but my grammar sucks.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket if I did I would be filthy rich and Karin would be my personal slave.

"I'm not EMO" Speaking

"_I'm not EMO"Thinking_

"_I'm not EMO"InnerSaku and Kyubii_

**AGES**: Team Seven 16 Neji17

Kakashi 31

Everyone in Fruits Basket is the same age they are in the anime/manga

(A/N: Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin (Naruto) is her mom, a Sohma, and deceased, Kyo is her first cousin who makes his dad her uncle so :P. I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO THIS.AUTHOR POWERS RULE!!!!!!!!)

CHAPTER ONE

It started out like any normal Konoha day, bright and peaceful, Sakura Haruno woke up thinking just that. As she got out of bed the picture of her team, her newfound family cracked right through the middle. This shocked her because this could be one of the worst signs one can ever receive. She remembered seeing Kankuro's picture crack the same exact way, and that was the mission in which Gaara had died. That fact scared her, a lot, nevertheless she took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast alone, Kakashi was currently at the memorial stone, and left to meet her team. On her way to Ichiraku Ramen, where she knew Naruto was eating to his heart's content, she ran into Karin and Suigetsu, who came back with Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Yelled Suigetsu and ran to happily give Sakura a friendly hug.

"Ohayo Suigetsu it's so nice to see you." Said an equally happy Sakura as she hugged the sword wielding Mist-Nin.

"Sakura." Growled Karin in a short greeting

"Hello Karin." Replied Sakura

Sakura knew Karin absolutely hated her because she was so close to Sasuke.

"Where ya headed Sakura-Chan?" asked Suigetsu.

"Oh you know, to stop the bottomless pit named Naruto from eating himself into a coma." Said Sakura jokingly.

"OH, well lets not stop you. SEE YA SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled an already running Suigetsu

"HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A NINJA" Screamed an extremely pissed Karin.

"Yeah see you around." Mumbled Sakura

After the "Hebi" encounter Sakura slowly progressed toward Ichiraku and finally made it with the thought of the broken frame weighing heavily on her mind. She immediately heard arguing, which broke her train of thought. Sakura smiled at the sight of her two favorite guys exchanging insults and comments about power here there, it just seemed right in her eyes and her worries immediately disappeared. She lingered there for a moment before rushing over to their seats to stop the fight and keep the peace for the sake of the hungry people.

"SASUKE NARUTO CEASE YOUR FIGHTING NOW PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO EAT!" Screamed a seemingly annoyed Sakura.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN TEME STARTED IT!" Yelled Naruto.

"No I didn't Dobe."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Yelled an irritated Sakura.

"To stop arguing?" The two said in unison

"Yes, now can you please stop?" Said Sakura

"BUT…" Naruto started before being cut off by Sakura

"Naruto if you want a chance to be hokage YOU. WILL. STOP." Said Sakura in a menacing voice.

Naruto nearly wet his pants before weakly saying "Yes Sakura-Chan."

"Good now then how are you guys doing today?" Asked a truly curious Sakura

"Fine." Replied our favorite avenger.

"IM DOING GREAT THANKS FOR ASKING SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled our favorite ramen loving, orange clad ninja.

"Sakura do you know where Kakashi is?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was just about to reply when a random ninja popped up next to Sakura.

"Sakura-Sama, Hokage-Sama requests yours and your teams presence immediately." Said the ninja before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"C'mon guys we gotta go." Said an impatient Sakura

"Got it." Said the boys in unison. (Wow they seem to do that a lot lol)

As they walked Sakura started thinking about what Tsunade wanted for, was it a mission or a discussion.

"Sakura what do you think Baa-Chan wants to talk to us about?" Asked a curious and more mature Naruto.

"I have no idea Naruto." Replied Sakura.

"Maybe she's going to give a mission" Said Sasuke.

"That is the most likely Sasuke, but I'm getting a really bad feeling about today, I mean our team photo just split right through the middle. And I didn't touch it at all." Said a mopey Sakura.

"Sakura you may just be making a big deal out of nothing." Said an unconvinced Sasuke.

"Maybe but I still feel like something bad is going to happen…" Said Sakura before bumping into a person.

"Oh sorry sir I wasn't paying attention……SHIGURE!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket if I did I would be filthy rich and Orochimaru would be long gone

"I'm not EMO" Speaking

"_I'm not EMO"Thinking_

"_I'm not EMO"InnerSaku and Kyuubi_

"_I'm not EMO" Singing_

**AGES**: Team Seven 16 Neji 17

Kakashi 31

Everyone in Fruits Basket is the same age they are in the anime/manga

(A/N: Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin (Naruto) is her mom, a Sohma, and deceased, Kyo is her first cousin which makes his dad her uncle so :P. I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO THIS.AUTHOR POWERS RULE!!!!!!!!)

**RECAP:**

"Sakura you may just be making a big deal out of nothing." Said an unconvinced Sasuke.

"Maybe but I still feel like something bad is going to happen…" Said Sakura before bumping into a person.

"Oh sorry sir I wasn't paying attention……SHIGURE!!!!!!!"

Chapter 2

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She was now looking at a member of the family she left a little more than six years ago.

"SAKURA!" Exclaimed Shigure.

"Is that really you Shigure?" asked a still shocked Sakura

"Funny I should be the one asking you that Sakura. I mean look at you, you certainly grew up from that little girl I used to know." Replied Shigure who was equally as shocked but calmer than Sakura.

"HELLO DID NO ONE NOTICE WE"RE STILL HERE! AND WHO THE HECK IS THIS!?" Yelled a now annoyed Naruto.

"Yes I know you guys are still here. And this is my cousin Shigure, who by the way should be explaining why the hell he is here in Konoha." Sakura calmly said. (Calm? YEAH RIGHT!!!!)

"AWWW Saku-Chan don't be like that I mean I came all this way just to see you." Shigure said feigning sadness.

"Do you really expect me to believe that rubbish? Just tell me where Hatori is and I'll ask him." Said our favorite cherry-haired ninja.

"Well he said he needed to speak to the Hokage and told me to wait here. Wait how did you know Hatori was here?" Asked Shigure.

Sakura was processing this information before realizing they still had to meet Tsunade.

"OMG SASUKE, NARUTO, AND SHIGURE START RUNNING!" Sakura frantically yelled.

"Why?' said two ninja and juunishi asked.

"Because if we're late Tsunade will skin us alive, rip off our heads, and feed us to Zetsu." Said a very scared Sakura.

The boys immediately felt the temperature drop twenty degrees. Shigure did not know what the heck was going on and just went along with it. (The poor fool he will learn soon enough I assure you)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE LETS GO!" Screamed an equally scared Naruto.

"I agree with the Dobe." Said Sasuke hiding his fear.

Team seven then grabbed Shigure's shirt and started running like crazy, hoping to be able to see tomorrow.

"_Oh Kami what did I do to deserve this? I mean Tsunade is probably going to kill me for being late, my teammates are constantly fighting like idiots, and to top it off two members of the family I have avoided for six years are here…"Thought Sakura._

"_At least it's not Shigure talking to Tsunade Sakura" Said _Inner_ Sakura (who will be known as IS)._

"_I guess your right. I mean he is such a pervert and Tsunade is…well you know." Thought Sakura agreeing with IS._

"Sakura!" said Sasuke (He finally speaks --)

"What!" Said Sakura breaking out of her inner conversation.

"Uhhh we're here" Said Sasuke.

**Scene Change Shigure's House**

Tohru and Yuki were cleaning up the house while Shigure and Kyo were out on their respective trips. They felt this would be a nice treat for them. (Well Tohru did Yuki was just going along with it)

Tohru was just cleaning up Kyo's room before she stumbled upon a picture of a young Kyo and Sakura.

"Yuki-Kun who is this?" asked a now curious Tohru.

"Who is who?" Asked a confused Yuki.

"The girl in this picture. Is a friend of Kyo's?" Replied Tohru.

"Ahh, I guess you could say that. Well to put it bluntly she is our cousin. Sakura Sohma Haruno (she changed her last name in this story BTW it is now Hatake) she was such a kind person the hope and light of this family." Said Yuki pondering his memories from long ago.

"Wow, um I don't mean to be rude, but how come I've never met her?" Asked Tohru.

"Because we haven't seen her in six years. Also all contact just stopped three years ago. (Around the time Sasuke left)" Replied Yuki now a little bummed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Said Tohru in understanding.

"Don't worry about it." Said Yuki smiling.

"_Kyo took it the hardest, that I remember clearly. When she left he wouldn't eat, sleep, and only drank what he needed. It was like he died, well I don't blame him they were like siblings. Heck! They practically were. Sakura where are you now?" Thought Yuki._

The two heard the door open.

"Hey, anyone home!" Yelled Kyo

"Yeah we're upstairs cleaning, NOW HELP US YOU STUPID CAT!" Shouted Yuki.

"DAMN RAT!" Yelled Kyo in reply.

**Scene Change Hokage Office**

"_**WHERE WERE YOU THREE" **_Screamed Tsunade in a very scary voice that would make anyone jump back as far as they could.

Team seven, Shigure, Hatori, Shizune, and a recently arrived Kakashi did just that. They backed up against the wall.

Then they heard a knock and saw the Hyuuga cousins walk in. (Neji and Hinata Duh)

"Hokage-Sama you requested my presence" Said Neji

"Yes I……" Started Tsunade before being cut off by Naruto.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" Yelled Naruto excited to see his girlfriend of three months.

"N-n-nice to see you to Naruto-Kun." Hinata choked out while being hugged tightly by our dense target…I mean ninja (Seriously ORANGE it just screams hey look at me I'm out in the open just go ahead and attack me)

Tsunade coughed to get everyone attention.

"Now then…" Tsunade started

"WAIT!" Yelled Hinata (Surprising I know)

"M-m-y father asked me to give you this scroll." Said Hinata

"Oh yes, thank you dear. Now where was I…oh yeah, NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, AND NEJI YOU HAVE A MISSION. TO PROTECT THE SOHMA FAMILY!" Tsunade informed the ninja.

"NANI!?" Screamed the new team and Hinata.

Thank you all for reading my story

I honestly didn't think people would give a damn about it. LOL

**NEXT TIME ON TTWF: THE MISSION BEGINS!!!!!!!**

**I SHALL WRITE A SKIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura- Where am I

Sasuke and Naruto- Same place we are at

Neji-And where exactly is that

Sasuke- Hey What's up with sasusakuneji

Neji- Yeah I thought you liked me

Sakura- Huh WHAT I HAVE TO CHOOSE WHO IM WITH

KunoichiruleAll-No the readers do

Sasuke- It better be me or I will…

Kunoichiruleall- No the readers will vote

Sasuke- Whats gives you the power to make that descion

KunoichiruleAll- -- The ability to make you love Orochimaru

Sasuke- (SHOCK) Uhhhh PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PERSON

KunoichiruleAll- who should Get Sakura SASUKE OR NEJI the choice is yours

Till next chappie

JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket if I did I would be filthy rich and Karin would be my personal slave.

I'm not EMO" Speaking

"_I'm not EMO" Thinking, Flashback_

"_I'm not EMO "InnerSaku and Kyuubi_

"

**AGES**: Team Seven 16 Neji17

Kakashi 31

Everyone in Fruits Basket is the same age they are in the anime/manga

(A/N: Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin (Naruto) is her mom, a Sohma, and deceased, Kyo is her first cousin who makes his dad her uncle so :P. I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO THIS.AUTHOR POWERS RULE!!!!!!!!)

**RECAP:** NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, AND NEJI YOU HAVE A MISSION. TO PROTECT THE SOHMA FAMILY!" Tsunade informed the ninja.

"NANI!?" Screamed the new team and Hinata.

CHAPTER THREE

"Can you repeat that again?" Asked an unbelieving Sakura.

"You know I don't like repeating myself Sakura" Replied Tsunade.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura screamed.

"I left for a reason Tsunade-Shishou. That reason being that I was trapped, smothered. When I left it felt like I was free, now you're forcing me back into the cage THAT AKITO TRIED SO HARD TO KEEP ME IN." Said Sakura in hysterics.

"_She is just like me." Thought Neji._

"I had a feeling you would react like this." Said Hatori.

"It's not that I don't want to see you guys, it's just that I don't want to feel like that again. Locked within the confines of my own family." Said a now slightly calm Sakura

"Sakura." Tsunade said gently.

"I know this is hard for you considering the circumstances, but they really are in danger." Continued Tsunade.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan, don't you want to help your family?" questioned Naruto.

"For once I agree with the idiot." Said Sasuke.

"Of course I do…" Started Sakura before pausing.

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"Very well I accept this mission. Besides I don't want my family to get hurt because of my stubbornness." Agreed Sakura in a soft voice.

"When do we leave?" Asked Neji.

"Tomorrow morning." Said Tsunade.

"Oh and Sakura aren't you performing at the festival, better get ready." Tsunade said with a wink.

Scene Change Kaibara High School 

The trio were listening to the teacher drone on and on and on and on till the lunch bell rang.

"So Kyo how was you're training trip with Kazuma-San?" Tohru asked politely.

"It was amazing I learned so many new moves." Kyo answered eagerly.

"Sakura probably still could've beaten you." Mumbled Yuki

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yelled Kyo getting a little irked

"I said the Sakura trees look lovely today, don't you agree Tohru?" Asked Yuki making up a quick lie. (I'm making him say her name cause he starts to eventually)

"Why yes they do." Agreed Tohru smiling.

Kyo stayed silent as a distant memory sufaced in his mind.

**FLASHBACK TIME LOL**

"_Kyo" Said a young six-year old Sakura (all I know is that he is a Capricorn)_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura happily yelled while presenting his gift._

"_Thanks, but why do you care about my birthday? No one is supposed to even acknowledge me." Said a sad Kyo._

"_Then I guess I'm a no one. Kyo you're my cousin, my family and I have every right to wish you a happy birthday." Replied Sakura_

"_Thanks Sakura you're the best." Kyo said happily_

"_Open your gift." Sakura commanded eagerly._

_Kyo did just that, he ripped though the paper to find a picture of him and Sakura and a diagram of martial arts techniques._

"_Wow thank you so much Sakura." Kyo thankfully said._

_Sakura merely smiled as the wind blew loosening some cherry blossoms causing them to land on the two kids._

**FLASHBACK END**

The bell rang and the three teens ran back into class. The rest of the day progressed slowly and finally the bell rang and everyone was free to go home.

"Hey you guys want to play badminton?" Asked Arisa

"Sure." Everyone replied in unison.

The game started and team HanaArisa won. As Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked home Kyo couldn't help but wonder why after thee years would he think about Sakura now.

**SCENE CHANGE THE FESTIVAL**

"You ready to sing Forehead?" Asked Ino.

"As ready as I'll ever be Ino-Pig." Replied a nervous Sakura.

"Knock 'em Dead." Ino said in order to stem the nervousness.

"Riiiight." Said Sakura.

Sakura then walked out onto the stage.

"Hey everybody hope you're enjoying the festival. The song I'm about to sing is 'Stay with me' something I wrote a long time ago (Pretend Sakura wrote the songs Ok…I do not own these songs they belong to their respective artists)

The music started and Sakura started to sing.

**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere **

**I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There **

**So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark **

**With Your Picture, In My Hands **

**Story Of a Broken Heart **

**Chorus:**

**Stay With Me **

**Don't Let Me Go **

**Cause I Can't Be Without You **

**Just Stay With Me **

**And Hold Me Close **

**Because I've Built My World Around You **

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You **

**So Stay with Me **

**Just Stay With Me **

**Verse 2:**

**I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day **

**And My Touch Is Enough **

**To Take The Pain Away **

**Cause I've Searched For So Long **

**The Answer Is Clear **

**I Will Be Hoping We Don't Let It Disappear **

**Chorus:**

**Stay With Me **

**Don't let Me go **

**Cause I Can't Be Without You **

**Just Stay With Me **

**And Hold Me Close **

**Because I've Built My World Around You **

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You **

**So Stay with Me **

**Just Stay With Me **

**Verse 3:**

**I've Searched Over And Over **

**For Many Many Times **

**For You And I Is Like Those Stars That Light The Sky Every Night **

**Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune **

**Remind Me Of The Days **

**You Promised Me We'd Always **

**Be And Would Never Go Away **

**That's Why I Need You To Stay **

**Chorus:**

**Stay With Me **

**Don't let Me go **

**Cause I Can't Be Without You **

**Just Stay With Me **

**And Hold Me Close **

**Because I've Built My World Around You **

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You **

**So Stay with Me **

**Just Stay With Me **

**Fades:**

**oooo.. oh oh**

**don't leave **

**so I stay waiting in the dark...**

Everyone started clapping after the performance, because who knew Sakura could sing like that. Shigure and Hatori knew and enjoyed the performance greatly.

"_Was that song for me?" Sasuke wondered._

"This next song I wrote three years ago about how I was feeling at the time." Said Sakura.

"It is called 'Haunted." Continued Sakura. (GREAT KELLY C. SONG YOU SHOULD HEAR IT I do not own it Kelly does)

**Louder, louder**

**The voices in my head**

**Whispers taunting**

**All the things you said**

**Faster the days go by and I'm still**

**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**

**Time**

**In the blink of an eye**

**You held my hand, you held me tight**

**Now you're gone**

**And I'm still crying**

**Shocked, broken**

**I'm dying inside**

**Where are you?**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Shadows linger**

**Only to my eye**

**I see you, I feel you**

**Don't leave my side**

**It's not fair**

**Just when I found my world**

**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart**

**I miss you, you hurt me**

**You left with a smile**

**Mistaken, your sadness**

**Was hiding inside**

**Now all that's left**

**Are the pieces to find**

**The mystery you kept**

**The soul behind a guise**

**Where are you**

**I need you**

Don't leave me here on my own

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Why did you go?**

**All these questions run through my mind**

**I wish I couldn't feel at all**

**Let me be numb**

**I'm starting to fall**

**Where are you?**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Where are you?**

**Where are you?**

**You were smiling**

More clapping and cheers, plus some added guilt from Sasuke and Naruto for leaving.

Now Ino shall join me in singing 'LEAVE ME ALONE' (I love this song by the Veronicas)

**I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round**

**Dragging me down**

**Making a sound because you wanna**

**I guess that's why I like messing with you**

**Putting you through**

**A lesson or two, because I'm gonna**

**Before I go my own way**

**I just gotta say**

**Leave me alone**

**Get out of my face**

**I'm tired in love**

**Feeling so misplaced**

**Time for you to go**

**You still know I'm better off on my own, oh**

**Leave me alone**

**This isn't gonna work**

**Don't call me on the phone**

**Because I'm all out of words**

**I'll face the unknown**

**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**

**Oh, Leave me alone**

**There was the time I thought you were the one**

**Having some fun**

**Getting it done**

**What an illusion**

**'Cause you were trying to take control of me**

**That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion**

**Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it**

**Leave me alone**

**Get out of my face**

**I'm tired in love**

**Feeling so misplaced**

**Time for you to go**

**You still know I'm better off on my own, oh**

**Leave me alone**

**This isn't gonna work**

**Don't call me on the phone**

**Because I'm all out of words**

**I'll face the unknown**

**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**

**Oh, leave me alone**

**Don't turn around and don't look back**

**I see right through all your selfless acts**

**Oh**

**Leave me alone**

**Get out of my face**

**I'm tired in love**

**Feeling so misplaced**

**Time for you to go**

**You still know I'm better off on my own, oh**

**Leave me alone**

**This isn't gonna work**

**Don't call me on the phone**

**Because I'm all out of words**

**I'll face the unknown**

**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**

**Oh, leave me alone**

**If you win your love**

**I'll feel better on my own**

**Leave me alone**

"THANKS FOR COMING TO THE FESTIVAL EVERYONE!" Yelled Sakura and Ino

As soon as everybody left Sakura walked over to Shigure and Hatori so she take them to the hotel and perhaps talk a little.

"C'mon guys let's go." Said Sakura tiredly

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sakura decided to talk and ask about the family.

"So how is everyone doing?" Sakura asked. (I'm losing my touch Wahhhhhh)

"Everyone is doing okay." Replied Hatori.

"That's right ever since Tohru arrived everyone has been much happier." Said Shigure.

"Tohru?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"A normal girl that knows about the curse and lives with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo." Hatori explained.

Sakura was shocked to say the least.

"W-w-w-what are you joking?" Said a very shocked Sakura

"No we are not and she is a very nice person. Knowing you, you will automatically make friends with her if she doesn't get to you first." Said Hatori

"At least there is someone who was able to keep the juunishi happy. This curse is so frustrating all this secrecy and hiding around it must be good to know they can talk to her about their problems." Said Sakura

"Well here we are you two get a goodnights rest and we leave first thing tomorrow. We meet at the main gate at seven a.m so don't be late." Sakura informed the dragon and dog.

At that she left. Before heading home to get a much deserved rest.

**Time Skip Tomorrow Morning 7:00 A.M**

Everyone was gathered at the main gate and the ninjas were currently being briefed on the mission.

"ARE WE CLEAR." Tsunade said after the briefing

"Hai." Said our favorite four ninja.

"Well then what are you still doing here get going." Said Tsunade jokingly

And the ninja and two juunishi were off heading closer toward their destination with each passing moment… except rests those don't count.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket if I did I would be filthy rich and Orochimaru would be long gone

"I'm not EMO" Speaking 5 Sasuke

"_I'm not EMO"Thinking _6 Neji (Friends voted too)

"_I'm not EMO"InnerSaku and Kyuubi_

"

**LAST TIME ON TTWF: **Our favorite ninjas and juunishi were on their way to the home of our lovable FB characters (don't know where they live LOL)

CHAPTER FOUR

(I'm just going to skip to the part where they arrive because I'm to bored to write it out you people are smart USE YOUR IMAGINATION)

"We're finally here said." Said an exausted Naruto.

"Hmph Dobe." Said Sasuke

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEM…"

"STOP IT OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS AND FEED THEM TO YOUR FANGIRLS! IT'S TO EARLY FOR YOU TWO TO FIGHT LIKE THIS!" Yelled a very annoyed and deadly Sakura.

"………Don't worry this happens everyday. You'll get used to it in no time it trust me." Neji told the slightly freaked duo.

"Let me just get the car…" Started Hatori before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Can I drive?"

"Do you have a permit?"

"Yes."

"Go for it."

"THANKS HATORI!" Yelled a now happier Sakura.

"How did Sakura-Chan get a permit Teme?"

"How am I supposed to know Dobe?"

"She got it on a mission. She had to go undercover as a driver for a famous actress." Answered Neji.

"How do you know that?" The two boys and Shigure (EAVESDROPPER) asked.

"I was in that mission, as was Lee." Neji coolly stated.

"Where were we when this happened?" Asked Naruto.

"…The hospital unconscious. Before you interrupt Naruto let me finish. You both were unconscious because your fight had your chakra almost completely drained. You two were in that state for nearly two weeks." Explained Neji.

Realization dawned on both of their faces, the second mission to retrieve Sasuke, both boys were nearly dead by the end of it. Sakura made it out with a major injury and many minor ones. There were no deaths thanks to Sakura. Though regrettably the Akatsuki got away.

"Come on hurry up guys we gotta go!" Sakura yelled from the drivers seat.

"So Shigure where are we headed?" Asked Sakura.

"The Main House"

Thankfully the road was clear because Sakura just hit the brakes causing the car to stop with a jolt. (All in shock people she actually is a good driver)

"WHAT ALREADY!?" Exclaimed Sakura.

**SCENE CHANGE MAIN HOUSE**

"Kureno have they arrived yet?" Asked Akito.

"I have gotten word that they have Akito." Kureno stated calmly

Akito smirked as SHE thought_ "Welcome back Sakura."_

**SCENE CHANGE ROAD**

Once Sakura calmed down they were once again moving toward the Main House, reluctantly mind you. Sakura was too busy glaring out of the windshield to notice she was being talked to.

"Sakura don't worry it'll be fine." Said Shigure.

"Huh did you say something?"

"AWWW YOUR MEAN SAKU-CHAN!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Definitely Kakashi's daughter." Stated Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji both agreed with a silent nod.

"I can't do this guys I can't face Akito." Sakura said pitifully.

"Sakura don't worry you will be fine. Akito did always favor you." Stated Shigure.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good cause' we're here."

"NANI!"

**SCENE CHANGE THE MAIN HOUSE**

"They're here Akito." Stated Kureno

"Very well let them in." Commanded Akito the almighty goddess

(All the way at the front gate)

"Welcome back Sakura you certainly have grown up into a beautiful young woman." Greeted Kureno.

"Thank you and its nice to see you too Kureno. So I suppose we are to meet Akito now?" Asked Sakura

"That is correct but first I must know the names of these three." Stated the former rooster.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"NARUTO UZAMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!!!!!"

WHACK BOOOOM!! CRAAACK!!!!

"Ow Sakura-Chan TTTT!!!!"

"SHUT UP! Sorry for his disrespect I'll make sure he keeps quiet." Sakura told Kureno.

Kureno was currently a bit shocked by how Sakura beat up Naruto

"_Where did she learn to fight like that better not make her mad." He concluded in his mind._

"Right this way." He told them before walking off.

"Well Shigure and I are off goodbye." Said Hatori before also walking off pulling Shigure with him.

"As long as you three stay quiet, especially you Naruto, we may get through this. MAY GET THROUGH THIS." Warned Sakura.

They then started running to catch up to Kureno. Once they did they were already at Akito's room. (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN) Kureno opened the door and let the four in, then quickly shut the door.

"Ah Sakura it has been a while hasn't it." Said Akito.

"Yes it has been a while." Replied Sakura.

"What have you been doing in that time Sakura?"

"Training, studying, etc."

"No time for boys?"

"I try to avoid them."

"What about these three."

"They are friends and do not count."

Cough cough

"Akito are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine just a sore throat."

"Here let me help." Said Sakura as her hands began to glow green.

Sakura then placed her hand gently above Akito's throat and began the healing process. In no time the sore throat was healed, Sakura took her hand away leaving Akito in bewilderment.

"H-h-how did you do that?"

"I'm a medic it's my job to help people, plus the chakra helps." (CHAKRA MEDICINE OF THE FUTURE LOL) Sakura replied.

"So you are a doctor?" Questioned Akito.

"In a way…"

"SAKURA-CHAN IS THE BEST DATTEBAYO SHE CAN HEAL ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Naruto. (It was only a matter of time before he burst)

"Naruto what did I tell you not to do?" Sakura hissed angrily.

"Really anything, now that's interesting. Is this true Sakura?"

"Depends who you hear it from. Some call me a miracle worker, others 'The Angel of Death." Sakura stated with a forced smile.

Akito merely smirked before letting them leave.

"_Interesting indeed, Sakura." Thought Akito._

As they left Naruto couldn't help but talk A LOT.

"Hey guys." Said Sakura

"What?" Said the trio.

"Lets head to Kaibara High."

**OHHH CLIFFIE IM JUST THAT EVIL IM THE AUTHOR**

**Polls are still open WHO SHALL BE WITH SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NEJI HYUUGA  
OR  
SASUKE UCHIHA **

**Neji 6 Sasuke 5 **

**Yeah the chappie is short but it's two in the morning and I'm tired I NEED SLEEP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing if I did the series would have merged years ago.**

I'm not EMO" Speaking

"_I'm not EMO" Thinking, Flashback_

"_I'm not EMO "InnerSaku and Kyuubi_

"

**AGES**: Team Seven 16 Neji17

Kakashi 31

Everyone in Fruits Basket is the same age they are in the anime/manga

(A/N: Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin (Naruto) is her mom, a Sohma, and deceased, Kyo is her first cousin who makes his dad her uncle so :P. I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO THIS.AUTHOR POWERS RULE!!!!!!!!)

**RECAP:**

"Hey guys." Said Sakura

"What?" Said the trio.

"Lets head to Kaibara High."

CHAPTER FIVE

"Now you choose to be eager." Sasuke said sarcastically

"Let her be. If she wishes to see her family just go along with it, and go with her." Defended Neji.

"Yeah, LETS GO!" Naruto eagerly agreed loudly.

"Fine." Mumbled a disgruntled Sasuke.

"Alright now we need a car…Oh yes here we are." Sakura said mostly to herself.

Sakura then walked up to a certain wall, wrote a note, and took a certain key.

"Hey you guys head outside and I'll get the car." Sakura told them.

"Hai." Was all that was heard before they started walking out of the room.

Sakura then left to get the car, the nice SUV. (LOL)

"So what do you guys think of the mission so far." Asked Naruto as they waited for Sakura.

"Hn." Hnned Sasuke.

"Progressing well, though it seems Sakura might have trouble adjusting." Replied Neji.

"Since when do you care Hyuuga?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Since Sakura became my friend, and I care about my friend's well being." Answered Neji.

Sasuke just glared at him and then he heard a car coming.

"C'mon she's here." Said Sasuke without ceasing his glare at the white-eyed prodigy.

The three hopped in and stayed silent throughout the whole trip to Kaibara High. As Sakura parked the SUV the boys immediately noticed how scared she looked. Scared actually is putting it lightly petrified or terrified might work. Either way she was freaking out and it was plainly obvious. The mask she wore at the Main House was long gone and was replaced with this look of intense fear.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke pointlessly asked. (He will never learn)

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?!?!?" Sakura snapped.

"Hey calm down I was just asking!" Sasuke said clearly surprised at her reaction.

"Well if you were wise and paid close attention you would have noticed she wasn't okay. Even Naruto noticed…" Stated Neji.

"OF COURSE I NOTICED I WAS JUST ASKING IF SHE WAS OKAY!" Said a very angry Sasuke.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! It's nice to know you care but lay off this is my burden to bear."

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look I'll just be just fine just, just give me time. C'mon we better go now I'm sure they will want to see me again." Sakura finished with a small smile.

"YATTA! THEN LETS HURRY!" Exclaimed Naruto.

SCENE CHANGE THE HIGHSCOOL CLASSROOM

The teacher gave the students a free period as a reward for all their hard work. Kyo used that time to pace around distractedly.

"Kyo-Kun is something wrong?" Asked a concerned Tohru.

"Huh? Oh nothing is wrong I just feel like something is gonna happen."

"You too huh?" Asked Yuki

"Did you say something!?" Asked a yet again distracted Kyo.

"Stupid cat!"

"Damn rat!"

"Please stop fighting you two." Pleaded Tohru.

"IT'S HIS FAULT HE STARTED IT!"

"No I didn't stupid cat.'

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU DAMN RAT! ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN US ALL…" Kyo ranted on until stopped by a familiar voice.

"Figures you would still be in the bad mood Kyo."

Kyo turned around only to see the face of someone he hasn't seen in six years.

"S-S-Sakura?"

"And I thought I was the nervous one, guess I was wrong."

Kyo didn't hesitate as he quickly ran towards Sakura to give her a big hug.

"Yuki don't be a stranger you can have a hug too."

Yuki obliged as he walked toward her to also give her a hug.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked at what they had just seen. Two of the untouchable Sohmas were just hugged by this random girl, and the scary thing was that they wanted to hug her.

"So your Sakura?"

"And you must be Tohru?"

"I have a feeling we will be good friends." Said Tohru.

"I so agree." Replied Sakura.

Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but smile at the scene set before them, and think about how fast Sakura and Tohru became friends. (LOL)

"HEY WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU HUG PRINCE YUKI!" One of Yuki's fangirls yelled furiously.

"Prince Yuki? You can't be serious, what kind of nickname is that?" Said a bemused Sakura.

"Not one I would have chosen." Stated Yuki.

"You little witch you brainwashed him into saying things he would never say.

HOW DARE YOU, YOU UGLY TOAD!" Said the head of the fangirls.

"HEY DON'T TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT." Yelled an angry Naruto.

"SHE IS WAY NICER AND PRETTIER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! In my eyes you are the ugly toad." Continued Naruto.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT?!" Said another fangirl.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I'M HER FRIEND AND I WONT STAND BY AND WATCH YOU INSULT HER LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GIRL TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BEAT YOU UP!" Naruto angrily told the fanGIRLS.

"Naruto that wont be necessary besides I can take care of myself." Sakura said politely.

"But…"

"Let me handle this."

"Now then, how dare you call me names and make accusations about me when you know nothing about me. What have I ever done to spite your anger.?" Sakura asked politely.

"YOU HUGGED PRINCE YUKI!" All the fangirls yelled.

Sakura smiled bitterly as she found the real reason.

"You sad little girls..." Sakura started before pausing.

"You feel intimidated by me don't you? You see me as a threat. Well I assure you I am not in love with my cousin."

After that everyone who was not a fangirl started laughing (Yes Neji, Sasuke, and Tohru laughed too).

The fangirls were shocked to hear the last part of what Sakura said.

"_COUSIN!!!!"_ is what they were all thinking at the moment and yet Sakura still continued.

"Yes Yuki and Kyo are my cousins. Did you not notice my strange hair and eye color? And I think I have the right to hug my cousins when I haven't seen them in six years." Sakura finished.

Soon after, the bell rang marking the end of the day.

"Hey did you say hi to Haru and Momiji yet?" Asked Yuki.

Gasp "NO I didn't I need to do that. Now come on Team 7 and Neji, Yuki, and Kyo." Said Sakura

After a lot of searching they finally found Haru and Momiji standing at the front of the school looking badass. (Well Haru was Momiji was just bouncing around)

"HARU MOMIJI!" Sakura yelled to get their attention.

It worked because they turned around and saw Sakura. And that shocked them A LOT.

"Sakura is that you?" Asked Haru in bewilderment.

"Well I'm certainly not a death god."

"SAKURA YAY YOU'RE BACK I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" Yelled our favorite sugar-high rabbit.

Both boys then gave Sakura very tight hugs both of which she could not breathe.

"You guys need a ride to Shigure's?" Asked Sakura.

"Uh Sakura I think the car is a little too small." Stated Sasuke.

"That wont be a problem." Replied Sakura who already left to get the car.

When Sakura got back with the car everyone (Except Tohru) rushed inside.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji immediately notice the car was much bigger on the inside, but they brushed it off as a jutsu. (If only they knew what it really was)

As they were driving Sakura heard a familiar tune play so she turned it up and began to sing. (Someday by Nina)

**Someday, you'll gonna realize**

**One day, you'll see this through my eyes**

**But then I won't even be there**

**I'll be happy somewhere**

**Even if I cared**

**I know you don't really see my worth**

**You think you're the last guy on earth**

**Well, I've got news for you**

**I know I'm not that strong**

**But it won't take long, won't take long**

**CHORUS**

**'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me**

**The way I wanted you to need me**

**Someday, someone's gonna take your place**

**One day, I'll forget about you**

**You'll see, I won't even miss you**

**Someday, someday**

**But now, I know you can tell**

**I'm down and I'm not doin' well**

**But one day, these tears**

**They will all run dry**

**I won't have to cry sweet goodbye**

**CHORUS**

**'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me**

**The way I wanted you to need me**

**Someday, someone's gonna take your place, Ooh**

**One day, I'll forget about you**

**You'll see, I won't even miss you**

**Someday, I know someone's gonna be there**

**Someday, someone's gonna love me**

**The way I wanted you to need me**

**Someday, someone's gonna take your place**

**One day, I'll forget about you**

**You'll see, I won't even miss you**

**Someday, someday**

Ahh yeah yeah 

"Wow Sakura great voice." Complemented Tohru.

"Well you really get into the song once you lived it, and I have regrettably. Unrequited love really sucks especially after you give your heart and soul and your feelings are still not returned." Sakura answered truthfully and bitterly.

"Tell me who this person is and will kick his ass for hurting you like that." Said Kyo angrily.

Sasuke felt even more guilt and the heated glares of Naruto and Neji.

"Well here we are time to go." Said Sakura as they reached Shigure's home.

"Uh Sakura-Chan I just realized something."

"What Naruto?"

"Where are we going to live!" Said Naruto in fear.

"Right here, why else would I bring you here idiot?" Replied Sakura to her clueless teammate.

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DO…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE FREAKIN DAY!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET IT TOGETHER SOON I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SPEAK OR WALK AGAIN!!!!!!!! ARRRRG YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN YUKI AND KYO AND I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE JUST STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE!!!!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs with a very scary face. So scary everyone immediately backed up.

"C-can w-w-we go in now." Asked a frightened Momiji.

"Uh yes." Said Sakura.

Once inside everyone was surprised to see the rest of the zodiac animals AKA juunishi.

"SAKURA!" Everyone yelled.

THAT'S IT PEOPLE MORE NEXT CHAPPIE

* * *

**Polls are still open for one more chapter THIS CHAPTER so vote well.**

**If the pairing you wanted doesn't win please don't stop reading the loser will be a very close friend to Sakura like a brother so you get to see a little of that pairing**

**SO FOR ONE MORE TIME WHO SHALL BE WITH SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! NEJI HYUUGA **

**OR **

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**BOTH PRODIGYS WITH A SPECIAL DOJUTSU BUT WHICH ONE SHALL BE THE WINNNER!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke and Neji: IM WINNING!!!!!!!

KunoichiruleALL: NO IT'S A TIE

SASUKE AND NEJI: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KunoichiruleALL: IT. IS. A. TIE

Sakura: I feel like property

KunoichiruleALL: No one shall ever own your heart but they may have your love

Sakura: HUH

KunoichruleALL: YOU BELONG TO YOU

Naruto: That's right Sakura you belong to no one.

Hinata:Naruto-kun I missed you!

Naruto: I missed you too Hinata-Chan.

Sasuke and Neji: **VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KunoichiruleAll: PLEASE VOTE THE ROMANCE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket DON'T SUE ME NO JUTSU I don't own any songs used either.

"I'm not EMO" Speaking

"_I'm not EMO"Thinking_

"_I'm not EMO"InnerSaku and Kyubii_

**AGES**: Team Seven 16 Neji17

Kakashi 31

**And the winner is…SASUSKE sorry Neji and sakuneji fans I will write a story with them soon SOON for now Neji and Sakura are friends**

Everyone in Fruits Basket is the same age they are in the anime/manga

* * *

**RECAP:**

Once inside everyone was surprised to see the rest of the zodiac animals AKA juunishi.

"SAKURA!" Everyone yelled.

CHAPTER 6:

To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement, all the junnishi were here just to see her. Soon that so called shock dissipated and she started crying tears of joy.

"You guys you all came here just to see me." Sakura said before bursting into more tears.

"Of course we did Nee-Chan you have been gone for a long time and we all missed you." Said Kisa with everyone agreeing with her.

It is safe to say that Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji felt very uncomfortable at the moment. Naruto did feel a tinge of jealousy but brushed it off because he knew he did have a family made up of his precious people. Sasuke and Neji were just plain uncomfortable (LOL) they never were touchy feely to begin with.

Once Sakura calmed down the welcome back party began. (It is Friday people.)

There was music, dancing, food, and fun. Everyone was having fun even the prodigies Sasuke and Neji cracked a smile and laughed. Surprisingly Rin didn't kill Haru and nobody fought until…

"AH Sakura your exuberance knows no bounds and the light that radiates from you shines brightly. You are so full of youth just like me." Said/yelled Ayame.

The four ninja eyes went wide and they all screamed "NO NO MORE YOUTH AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The juunishi just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Allow me to explain." Said a mysterious figure that turned out to be Kakashi.

Sasuke who was the first to come out of the 'no youth' stupor then rudely said, "Kakashi what the heck are you doing here?"

"As welcoming as ever Sasuke. You make it sound like you don't want me here. Well as I was saying, back in Konoha we have these two ninja who just love to talk about youth…

"Ugh don't remind me." Interupted Neji

"And how things are unyouthful, very annoying." Kakashi continued and finished.

"Um dad what are you doing here?" Sakura then asked again.

"I'M HERE TO PARTY!" Exclaimed Kakashi cheerfully.

"No seriously." Everyone including the juunishi said.

Kakashi just sweat dropped before explaining that he was here on the same mission but was now the assigned leader.

**TIMESKIP TWO HOURS:**

"Hey everyone lets all do some karaoke." Suggested Momiji.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Said Naruto

Soon everybody agreed to the karaoke plan. And Naruto was up first with the song "STAND"

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**_

_**Just like a picture with a broken frame**_

_**Alone and helpless**_

_**Like you've lost your fight**_

_**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**Cause when push comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

_**You might bend, till you break**_

_**Cause its all you can take**_

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

_**You get mad you get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off**_

_**Then you Stand, Then you stand**_

_**Life's like a novel**_

_**With the end ripped out**_

_**The edge of a canyon**_

_**With only one way down**_

_**Take what you're given before its gone**_

_**Start holding on, keep holding on**_

_**[Repeat Chorus**_

_**Everytime you get up**_

_**And get back in the race**_

_**One more small piece of you**_

_**Starts to fall into place**_

_**Oh**_

**[Repeat Chorus**

Everyone was shocked Naruto could sing…pretty damn well and the song was just inspirational his score was a 93.

Next up was Kagura with BUMBLE BEE

_**Oh-o-o-oa **_

_**Oh-o-o-o **_

_**Oh-o-o-oa **_

_**Oh-o-o-o **_

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la **_

_**Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**My heart skips a beat **_

_**When you walk in the room **_

_**I go boom boom boom **_

_**You go zoom zoom zoom **_

_**Youre my playboy playtoy **_

_**Loveable friend **_

_**I wanna be with you until the end **_

_**I give my heart and my soul to you **_

_**To make you see its true **_

_**Im so confused, baby, cant you see **_

_**Please come rescue me **_

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la **_

_**Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Oh-o-o-oa **_

_**Oh-o-o-o **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Oh-o-o-oa **_

_**Oh-o-o-o **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da **_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

No one was surprised with that choice and the performance was okay she got a score of 80.

Ayame sang YMCA and well you tell me.

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down.**_

_**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.**_

_**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town**_

_**There's no need to be unhappy**_

_**Young man, there's a place you can go.**_

_**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.**_

_**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find**_

_**Many ways to have a good time.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**_

_**You can hang out with all the boys ...**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,**_

_**You can do whatever you feel ...**_

_**Young man, are you listening to me?**_

_**I said, young man, what do you want to be?**_

_**I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.**_

_**But you got to know this one thing!**_

_**No man does it all by himself.**_

_**I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,**_

_**And just go there, to the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**I'm sure they can help you today.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**_

_**You can hang out with all the boys ...**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,**_

_**You can do whatever you feel ...**_

_**Young man, I was once in your shoes.**_

_**I said, I was down and out with the blues.**_

_**I felt no man cared if I were alive.**_

_**I felt the whole world was so tight ...**_

_**That's when someone came up to me,**_

_**And said, young man, take a walk up the street.**_

_**There's a place there called the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They can start you back on your way.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**_

_**You can hang out with all the boys ...**_

_**Y-M-C-A... you'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.**_

_**Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.**_

_**Y-M-C-A ... you'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.**_

_**Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.**_

_**Y-M-C-A ... just go to the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, young man, are you listening to me?**_

_**Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?**_

Just imagine Ayame singing to Yuki and doing the dance routine scary.

He got a score of 55, the funny faces of his audience, and the eternal embarrassment of his brother Yuki.

The rest of the performances were okay (I don't think you want me to do a song for everyone do you if you do tell me okay and I'll edit the chappie)

Rin sang _**'Starts With Goodbye'**_ 92, Kisa sang '_**I Am'**_ 90, Hiro sang '_**Who I Am Hates**_ _**Who I've Been'**_ 89, Haru sang_** '**__**Animal I Have Become'**_ 90, Kyo sang _**'Breaking the Habit'**_ 94, Yuki sang _**'Iris'**_ and scored 95.

"DAMN RAT!"

Momiji sang that song he sang at the hot springs and got no score cause' the machine didn't have that song but if it did it would be a 88. And the rest chose not to sing.

"IM SO SORRY FOR NOT SINGING…! Poke faint.

Then it was Sakura's turn. Sakura chose a certain song titled _**'How Can I Not Love You'**_

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a certain someone" Said Sakura before the music began.

_**Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together**_

_**Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other**_

_**Must be strong and we must let go**_

_**Cannot say what our hearts must know**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**How can I not love you**_

_**What do I tell my heart**_

_**When do I not want you here in my arms**_

_**How does one walks away**_

_**From all of the memories**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone**_

_**Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments**_

_**Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend its over**_

_**Must be brave and we must go on, must not say**_

_**What weve known all along**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**How can I not love you**_

_**What do I tell my heart**_

_**When do I not want you here in my arms**_

_**How does one walks away**_

_**From all of the memories**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone**_

_**How can I not love you**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**Must be brave and we must be strong**_

_**Cannot say what weve known all along**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**How can I not love you**_

_**What do I tell my heart**_

_**When do I not want you here in my arms**_

_**How does one walks away**_

_**From all of the memories**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone**_

_**How can I not love you**_

_**When you are gone**_

Everyone was in awe as Sakura finished the song it was just so sad, so full of emotion, so real. The score then showed up to reveal a 100. The ninja knew who that song was for and boy did he know it too but he would have to wait for his turn to sing his reply I didn't know how to word it sorry.

It was Neji's turn, but Neji chose to pass because he said he would rather die then to sing in public.

Finally it was Sasuke's turn and he chose to sing _**'How Do I Breathe'**_.

"I'd like to dedicate this to you Sakura"

The only thought running through her head was _"What did he say?!"_

Naruto, Kakashi, and NejiLE GASP were thinking _"Finally"_

Sasuke then began to sing.

_**How do I breathe, yeah?**_

_**How do I breathe, yeah?**_

_**[Verse:**_

_**It feels so different being here,**_

_**I was so used to be next to you,**_

_**Life for me is not the same,**_

_**There's no one to turn to.**_

_**I don't know why I let it go too far,**_

_**Starting over - it's so hard.**_

_**Seems like everywhere I try to go,**_

_**I keep thinking of you.**_

_**[Hook:**_

_**I just had a wake up call,**_

_**Wishing that I never let you fall,**_

_**Baby you are not to blame at all.**_

_**Remember when I pushed you away.**_

_**Baby if you knew I cared,**_

_**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**_

_**Girl I should've been right there.**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**How do I breathe**_

_**Without you here by my side?**_

_**How will I see**_

_**When your love brought me to the light?**_

_**Where do I go**_

_**When your heart's where I lay my head?**_

_**When you're not with me,**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**[Verse:**_

_**Girl I'm losin' my mind.**_

_**Yes I made a mistake.**_

_**I thought that you would be mine.**_

_**Guess the joke was on me.**_

_**I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.**_

_**I wish I knew where you could be.**_

_**Another dude is replacing me,**_

_**God this can't be happening.**_

_**[Hook:**_

_**I just had a wake up call (call),**_

_**Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),**_

_**Baby you are not to blame at all.**_

_**When I was the one that pushed you away**_

_**Baby if you knew I cared (cared),**_

_**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**_

_**Girl I should've been right there.**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**(And I wonder...)**_

_**How do I breathe**_

_**Without you here by my side?**_

_**How will I see**_

_**When your love brought me to the light?**_

_**Where do I go**_

_**When your heart's where I lay my head?**_

_**When you're not with me (I'm saying),**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**[Verse:**_

_**I should've brought my love home (oh)**_

_**Baby I ain't perfect, you know**_

_**The grind has got a tight hold**_

_**Girl come back to me**_

_**'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe**_

_**When you're not with me.**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**(Tell me)**_

_**How do I breathe**_

_**Without you here by my side?**_

_**How will I see**_

_**When your love brought me to the light?**_

_**Where do I go (where, oh, where)**_

_**When your heart's where I lay my head?**_

_**When you're not with me,**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

_**[Some speaking starts**_

_**Without you here by my side?**_

_**How will I see (how will I see)**_

_**When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?**_

_**Where do I go (where do)**_

_**When your heart's where I lay my head?**_

_**When you're not with me (you're not with me),**_

_**How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?**_

_**How do I breathe?**_

Everyone was in shock but not as much as Sakura.

"

"_He never h-he c-can't I'm confused."_

"

"_I don't know if I can still love him."_

"

"

"Sakura I think that song covered how I felt now I only have a few things to say." Started Sasuke.

"This should be good." Said Naruto.

"Sakura I know that I put you through a lot of pain in the years we've known each other. I've put you down, given you the cold shoulder, beat you down emotionally, and worst thing I've done was take you for granted. I guess I always thought you'd be there for me. During our first Chuunin exams you stood by me after I received the curse mark and I finally saw you for who you were a kind, caring person. After that when I woke up when I saw you battered and bruised I was overwhelmed with anger and worry. Do you know why the marks faded when you hugged me? It was because I felt safe, in your arms. As time passed I began to care for you more and more. When you jumped in front of Gaara just to save me I was shocked, scared, and touched. And it just made me feel terrible that I couldn't save you myself." Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't know how to process this information it was a shock A BIG SHOCK. Sasuke cared about her HER and was admitting it in front of her family. But Sakura decided to keep listening.

"The night I left when you said you loved me I was truly happy but I knew that I couldn't return your feelings with Itachi still out there. Yet you persisted and I almost decided not to go, but I just pushed images of Itachi into my head. I didn't want to knock you out, but I knew I had to or I never would have left.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend Sakura." Said an extremely red Sasuke.

"I-I-I yes I accept I'll be your girlfriend Sasuke." Sakura said tearing up.

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura and gave her a big hug. They would kiss but you know HER ENTIRE FAMILY IS WATCHING.

"Well now that that's over I have a few words to say to you Sasuke." Said Kyo

"Hurt her you die simple as that." Threatened Kyo.

"Don't worry I don't make the same mistake twice Kyo. I won't hurt her again, besides if I did Naruto would kill me first."

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Naruto.

"Don't forget about us." Everyone else said.

"Oh I just remembered you four start school on Monday." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"NANI!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

Wow I'm tired sorry for the late update I was in Texas for a while heheh. 

So yeah I'll write a nejisaku story that should be out soon so yeah it was rushed don't flame me for it please

Constructive criticism welcomes NO FLAMES PEOPLE or I'll flame right back

I don't know when the next chapter will be out so yeah hope you enjoyed.

Cannot Touch, Cannot Hold

Cannot Be Together

Cannot Love, Cannot Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT IS SOOOO LATE. (I'm not dead just human)

I just started high school I've been sooo busy too well I'll just start typing now.

You should also know the fonts by now

* * *

"I can't believe we're going back in school!" Yelled Naruto in frustration.

Team seven Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were currently walking to said school.

"Well deal with it Naruto! It's not like we have a choice." Said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan wasn't six years enough."

"Six years? Did you three not finish school?" Asked Tohru.

Sakura smiled at her, "Of course we did, it's just that our customs are a little different. You see unlike you guys we are able to get out of school once we pass the graduation exam. We are considered as an adult once that happen too. For example my father Kakashi graduated at five years old and Naruto here failed three times."

"HEY!"

"Oh I see, Kyo-kun told me you three were ninja's so uhh do you have to wear those black outfits?"

The ninjas just stared at her like she was crazy. I mean come on what the heck do these people think ninjas are? People who sneak around in the night going WHAWH, hell no. And if they do where the hell do they get these ideas. Gotta hate those ridiculous ninja movies.

"NO!" Yelled our favorite ninjas.

MEANWHILE AT THE NEW SCHOOL……

The ninja were introduced to their new class and welcomed with open arms, well Sasuke was.

"Now I know why you were so reluctant to go to school Naruto." Said Sakura as she furiously looked at the newly formed Sasuke fanclub.

"Heh heh just don't kill them Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.

"Yeah Haruno no need to be jealous." Said Neji.

"I am not jealous, just annoyed…I think that club formed in record time too."

Sasuke was not happy he was pissed off and extremely annoyed. He hasn't been in this school for more than two hours and already there were fangirls. Couldn't they leave him alone for two freakin' minutes! Sasuke was relieved that it was going to be lunch soon and then he could finally get away from the monsters they call fangirls.

Then the lunch bell rang and the screams of fangirls followed.

"SASUKE-KUN HAVE LUNCH WITH ME!"

"NO ME."

This went on for a good ten minutes before Sasuke had found the opportunity to run…fast.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Yelled Tohru.

"Oh hi Tohru."

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? They told me that they wanted to meet you."

"Sure." Said Sakura with a smile.

………………………………

"So this is Sakura Sohma." Stated Uo.

"Actually it's Sakura Haruno." Corrected Sakura.

"But I thought your father's last name was Hatake." Said Tohru.

"It's his maiden name and it's a lot prettier in my opinion." Said Sakura.

"…Yes it suits you well…your waves are very strange by the way." Said Hana eerily.

"Now now Hana don't scare the girl on her first day." Said Uo.

"No no honestly I'm okay with it, it takes a lot to scare me. Hana-san if you can see waves does that mean your psychic?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"No reason I'm just a fan of the supernatural and magic."

The girls were still chatting when some guy walked up to them and started yelling…a lot. (The same guy that gave Haru grief about his hair.)

"Pink hair? That is against school dress code, you can't dye your hair like that! It's an abomination"

"It's natural you idiot." Said a very annoyed Sakura.

"You expect me to believe that pink is your natural hair color?! It's unheard of! It's impossible! Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Went his female followers.

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble so can you just accept that my hair in naturally this way." Said Sakura who was quickly losing her patience.

"What trouble can a little pink haired girl like you cause?" Said the annoyance.

"Hey leave her alone! Can't you cut her some slack it's her first day!?" Yelled Uo.

"Stay out of this Miss Uotani."

While those two argued Sakura was losing her temper…fast. What annoyed her the most was not that the guy was mocking her hair, but the fact that he called her a little girl. That was like he was calling her weak, and man was she not weak.

All these thoughts and more ran through Sakura's head before she finally snapped.

"How dare you." She said quietly yet angrily.

"Excuse me?" Said the guy.

"How dare you think that you can just march right up to me and start preaching your nonsense! I've had just about of your pointless jibber. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! You must think your all high and mighty, but last I checked you aren't the king of the freakin' world. SO why don't you take your preaching and your little hussies and get the hell out of my life before I kick your sorry little ass!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"I knew it, your just a little hoodlum. And people like you don't deserve to be at this school…"

"What's the problem here?" Said a familiar voice.

"Ah Yuki have you come to see me kick this girl out of our beloved school."

While the guy was talking about how he would be honored for getting rid of this hoodlum Yuki looked over the former president's shoulder to see who he was talking about, only to find his very pissed off cousin.

"What's going on here?" Yuki asked Sakura.

"I'll explain…"

"I was asking Sakura." Stated Yuki.

"He pissed me off that what happened."

"Sakura I told you not to lose your temper."

"W-wait you know this girl?" Asked whatever his name is (A/N:you know what lets call him Bob.)

"Of course I do, she's my cousin."

"Y-your c-cousin…if she's related to you then I see no problem good day." Said Bob before running off embarrassed.

"Ya know Yun-Yun I think that dudes gay for you." Said Sakura.

"SHUT-UP, and don't call me that."

Sakura just responded with a smile before playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Yuki rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, "Come on guys lets go find the others before they get into trouble."

When they did find them it was the most hilarious sight ever. Kyo, Neji, and Sasuke were surrounded by a huge circle of girls looking disgusted while Naruto was on his back suffocating from laughing too much. Before Sakura could stop herself she was laughing, her first real laugh in a long time.

"C-come on g-guys w-we have to g-et to class." Sakura said between laughs.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -

After school:

As they were walking home Sakura filled in her first day story and Sasuke looked pissed, Naruto was Naruto, and Neji and Kyo did not looked very surprised.

"Aw Sakura-chan I would have kicked his ass for you." Naruto said after hearing the story.

Sakura replied with a glare, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Naruto. I don't need protection."

"Geez Sakura you really have changed, what happened to the little girl that needed me to beat the bullies up?" Said Kyo.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at the ground before looking up and staring at him with a bitter smile on her face, "Time changes people Kyo. When you do what I do you learn that fear and hesitation is not an option. You cannot depend on people to help you again and again. I learned that the hard way as you know.

I'm not going to give you my sob story, but at least know that as shinobi we are trained from childhood, to become tools that are used to kill. Tools are supposed to be emotionless and not show emotion in any situation…no matter what. We have to be strong to support are village and being weak is not an option. We must do anything to see that the mission is a success even if it means sacrificing the lives of your comrades."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all kept an impassive face on, they knew this all to well and heard it plenty of times. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru however looked surprised and not in a good way.

"Do you really believe that Sakura?" Kyo asked quietly.

"No, honestly I don't."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU SAY ALL THAT?!"

"Because that is what shinobi are supposed to be cold killing machines. But not all of us are like that, it is true that some of us hang on to the old ways but…"

"Some of us create our own ninja ways!" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Going with what Naruto says there is no use fighting unless you have something to fight for."

Sasuke wondered what he fought for, revenge no, power, he got over that. But as he looked at Sakura's now smiling face it hit him, hard. He fought to protect her…Sakura. He fought to protect her smile to make sure she never felt the pain he did. Now that thought about it he had been doing it unconsciously for years ever since they were first put into teams and perhaps longer than that. Sasuke kept thinking about this until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura worriedly.

"I-it's nothing." Sasuke said quickly.

"Oh okay um shall we get going." Said Sakura gesturing toward the others who had already started toward the house.

"Yeah."

As they were walking Sasuke took her hand. Sakura blushed a light pink when he did this and started fidgeting. Sasuke noticed her discomfort and asked what was wrong.

"Um you're holding my hand."

Sasuke immediately let go, "Oh sorry."

"Oh no n-not that um uh it's just a little weird considering how much you hated me when we were kids."

Sasuke was shocked when he heard that she thought he hated her. Sasuke sighed before saying, "I never hated you Sakura."

"But you always called me annoying, you said I was a nuisance and that I wasn't worth your time…"

"It was for your protection Sakura." Said Sasuke before she could continue on any further.

"My protection? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and smiled bitterly, "I'm not exactly the safest person to be around Sakura. Ever since Itachi killed my family I was afraid to get close to anyone for fear that he would find and kill whoever it was. I didn't want that kind of guilt on my shoulders again. But then you came into the picture; you were so kind, carefree, and innocent in some senses. You reminded me so much of my mother in so many ways that I guess I just subconsciously pushed you away to protect myself from more pain. But each time you managed to weasel yourself into my life like how you were put into the same team I was in. Have you noticed how I went out of my way to protect you in our missions? I guess I really did like you deep inside. I knew you were a fangirl, but something about you was different from the others. You actually cared about me just me, you cared about the person I was rather than my strength or looks. And you showed me that during the chuunin exams you tried protecting me, and Naruto for that matter but frankly I don't care. You even cut off your hair in an attempt to save us. When I saw you in that state broken and beaten I was fiilled with an overwhelming rage that I couldn't control and you know what happened. Each time Naruto saved you I grew more and more jealous and angry that I couldn't save you myself, and before I knew it I had fallen in love with you even though I didn't show it. On the night that I left and you told me that you loved me I was deeply happy and I almost changed my mind, but then Itachi's face appeared in my mind and I knew I had to become stronger to protect the people important to me and you know the rest."

Sakura was currently trying to process this information; in a word it was overwhelming. He did this all for her, wait what?! Sakura didn't know what to say so she hugged him…hard.

"Sakura I'm glad to know you're happy in all, but I need to b-breathe."

"I'm s-sorry." Sakura choked out through sobs.

"Ssh its alright just stop crying, I don't like seeing you cry." Sasuke said comfortingly.

"I-I'm fine." Said Sakura unconvincingly.

"No your not." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Lets face it you're an emotional wreck." Sasuke teased.

Sakura pouted before socking him on the arm.

"Hey that hurt! Geez can't you take a joke."

"I don't want to hear that from you Mr. Ice-cube."

After rubbing his now very sore arm Sasuke said, "Sakura you had your fun, but now it is time I got revenge."

"Oh really?" Said Sakura as she smiled mischievously

Sasuke replied with a curt nod.

Sakura smirked, "Well you'll have to catch me first."

"Wha…" And before Sasuke knew it she was gone.

"Damn when did she get this fast?" Thought Sasuke as he began his chase for his new girlfriend.

When he finally did catch her she was leaving the house with Tohru. He watched as Sakura smirked at him, it was then that that he knew that she had done this on purpose.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have to buy groceries for dinner. Your quest for revenge ends here, ja." Said Sakura before running off to a giggling Tohru.

"Revenge?" Questioned Neji.

"It's nothing."

"Really now were you and dear Sakura-chan having fun." Said Shigure.

Kyo and Yuki both punched him on the head before saying "pervert" in unison.

"So what did you guys do teme?" Asked Naruto.

"She punched me on the arm so I want revenge."

"…" Was what was going though everyone's heads.

Then Naruto decided to break the awkward silence. "Ha now you know how I feel! Hahahahah I bet it hurt a lot!" Said a laughing Naruto.

The only response Naruto got was a whack on the head by his self-proclaimed best friend.

Here is a segment I'd like to call 'Shopping With Tohru''

"So Tohru-kun I hear that you are quite the cook." Said Sakura as she was picking out tomatoes.

Tohru blushed at the comment, "Oh no no I'm really not that good."

"No need to be modest you have to take pride in your abilities."

"B-but I don't think I have any abilities to take pride in."

"Nonsense I'm sure you have plenty of good points, like your kindness for example."

The two girls walked in silence picking out groceries in the process. While they were picking up the shimp Sakura spoke up.

"Um Tohru I-I'd like to thank you."

The sudden statement surprised Tohru. "What for Sakura-chan?"

"For taking such good care of my family. They…they have been through so much and I think with my departure just made it all worse. I have never seen them so happy and I have you to thank for that."

"I really didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, I can see it in the way they act. Yuki is more social, Kyo is more well less Kyoish, and everyone else is so much happier…Tohru can I trust you?"

"Um yes of course you can Sakura-chan."

"I know if you asked anyone else about what happened to me they'd tell you that I needed a break to focus on a career or something weird like that, but the truth is that I ran away. I needed to get away I just couldn't take anymore, the Sohmas

are not the easiest family to live with as you can tell. After my mother died I came back here in order to tell them the news. And while I was here I overheard Akito talking to someone about keeping me at the main house…for the rest of my life, to be by his side forever. It didn't help that I was what they called 'special' so that didn't help ease my insecurity at all. This occurred around the time Sasuke left as well and that added to my depression. Soon all these feelings began to overwhelm me and I-I ran away, I couldn't handle it so I did the cowardly thing and ran away from it all. I-I'm such a freakin coward I arrrg…"

Sakura was surprised to find Tohru hugging her. "It's okay Sakura-chan I'm sure anyone who was put into you situation would have done something like what you did. It's easy for anyone to crack under such circumstances, all that matters is that you are here now and facing your fears."

Sakura returned the friendly hug, "Thank you Tohru-chan, now lets get the rest of these groceries we wouldn't want our boys to starve now would we."

"No of course not."

Sakura and Tohru were walking home with groceries in their hands happily chatting about random things. All of a sudden Sakura felt a very unfamiliar chakra signature. Sakura reacted fast enough to push Tohru out of the way of incoming shuriken.

"Tohru get out of here now!" Said a now serious Sakura.

Tohru was surprised by her tone of voice, "But wh…"

"I'm trying to save your life! You'll die if you stay here!"

Tohru finally got the message and started to run away until a man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Said the man as he took out a kunai."

Tohru closed her eyes in fright waiting for the pain to come only to hear a clang of metal. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakura countering the attack with her own kunai.

"S-s-sakura-chan?"

"Aw pinkie you just ruined my all my fun."

Sakura glared at the man, "Who are you and what buisiness do you have here?" She spat out.

"My name is none of your concern all you need to know is that I'm going to end the lives of you and your little family and drain every bit of magic they posess."

Tohru gasped in shock about what the man said.

"Tohru don't be afraid I will protect you with my life, I will not let my friends and family die."

"I think I heard that before, oh yes those words were what your mother said when I killed her, yes she was protecting you wasn't she?" The man said.

"You bastard." Sakura spat out angrily.

"Well then shall we begin?" Said the man as he begun his attack with a simple fire jutsu.

Sakura dodged with ease and maneuvered her way behind him and punched him in the face with a chakra loaded fist that sent him flying back into a tree.

Sakura was shocked as she saw the man get up.

"He c-couldn't n-no one could recover so quickly by a hit like that!"

"Well well you're certainly better than I imagined."

Suddenly the man appeared behind her with a sword. Sakura managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid serious damage, but still received a very deep cut on her side.

"Sakura-chan!" Tohru yelled in shock.

"Dammit! This is bad very very bad. He's good hell I'll finish this right now." Thought Sakura as her hands began to glow a faint blue.

"Let's say we end this now bastard hmmm, we are very busy people?"

"My words exactly pinkie."

Sakura smirked and made her move. She quickly appeared in front of him and placed a well- aimed punch to his gut.

"Is that all you got." Said the man as he coughed up blood.

Sakura smirked again as she saw him try to get up.

Tohru wondered what was going on as she saw the man struggle with his body, did Sakura do something to make him that way?

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Oh just disrupt your nervous system.You see I had my chakra enter your body as an electrical current and as you can see the rest is history." Said Sakura as she turned around to see if Tohru was okay.

"Tohru are you alright?" Sakura called out.

"Y-yes."

Little did Sakura know that while she left her guard down the man was, like Kabuto, learning what moved when he tried to move his body and in no time he had done it.

"Hey pinkie if I can't kill you I'll just kill I'll just kill your little friend."

"Wha?!"

And before Tohru knew it the man was coming at her fast with his sword raised. She didn't even have time to scream, then she felt something warm and wet on her cheek. When she touched her face to see what it was, she saw that it was blood. When she got the courage to look up she saw Sakura's back and screamed when she saw the blood covered tip of the sword sticking out of her back.

In a final desperate attempt to kill the man she filled her hand with chakra and used the chakra scalpel on his heart.

The man fell to his knees in pain and started coughing up a lot of blood. "W-what did you do?"

"I c-cut o-ff all arteries to the heart, it is impossible to heal, you'll die here and now."

"You do realize that more will be coming we…wont…stop…" Said the man as he took his final breath.

Sakura fell to the ground in pain, she was losing a lot of blood and fast.

"Sakura-chan! It's going to be okay your going to be okay! Oh please don't die!" Tohru yelled desperately.

The last thing Sakura saw was Tohru's tearful face before seeing nothing but darkness.

It was late and the guys were wondering where Tohru and Sakura were.

"Geez how long does it take for two girls to get groceries!" Yelled Kyo.

"Yes I am feeling quite hungry." Said Yuki.

"YEAH I WANT RAMEN!"

Neji just sat impassively in the corner of the room meditating

Sasuke on the other hand was pacing back in forth his face contorted with worry.

"Don't you fret I think that they should be here any minute." Said Shigure.

They then heard the door slam open to find a tear-stricken blood covered Tohru and an unconscious bleeding Sakura on her shoulder.

…

"SAKURA!"

"I'll call 911." Said a serious Shigure.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you out of her mind look at her she's been stabbed she needs to go to the hospital."

"Sasuke's right none of your hospitals could possibly have a hope of saving her." Said Naruto.

"Then what do you suppose we do then!?" Yelled Yuki.

"We have to take her back to Konoha." Said Sasuke."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kyo yelled at Sasuke. "SHE'LL DIE BEFORE SHE GETS THERE!"

"STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Yelled a voice from the door, it was Hatori. "I understand how distressed you are Kyo but this is no way to go about it. Sasuke is right the hospitals here wouldn't be able to save her life. We must move quickly to get her into Konoha."

"B-but." Spluttered Kyo.

"It should only take a few minutes if we use this." Said Hatori as he held out a scroll. "I'm sure you three know how to use it."

"Yes sir." Said Neji. "Sasuke get Sakura and Naruto help me prepare the scroll."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he immediately walked toward Sakura's unconscious figure and picked her up bridal style. When he walked back Naruto and Neji already had the scroll ready to go.

"If you guys would like to come I suggest you make haste." Said Neji as he gestured toward the furuba group.

They quickly hurried over and placed their hands on the scroll. Neji the quickly shouted, "Teleportation no Jutsu" (A/N: ………)

Everyone felt as if they were floating until they felt their feet hit the ground, and Sasuke was off running in high speed toward the hospital leaving the others behind.

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto now is not the time to do that let's just try to catch up." Said Neji who had already started running.

Everyone followed his example and began running as fast as they could.

Sasuke however already at the hospital and in his haste pushed everyone out of the way and confronted Shizune.

"Ah Sasuke-kun what are you doing here shouldn't…you…be… TSUNADE-SAMA!" Yelled Shizune as she caught sight of Sakura.

"Whaaaaat first you take my sake now this…WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA?! GET A STRETCHER OVER HERE NOW!"

"H-hai Tsunade-sama."

"Don't worry Sasuke be just fine." Said Tsunade said in an attempt to comfort a distressed Sasuke as she took Sakura from his arms.

The others arrived in time only to find Sasuke near tears on a bench near the operation room. He looked so worried so broken yet he still held in the tears he so longed to shed.

"Sasuke." Said Naruto quietly.

In the Operation Room:

"I need a substitute here now." Said Shizune who needed to recover her chakra reserves.

"Tsunade-sama it's been thirty minutes you need to take a break." Said Shizune.

"No not until I know she's going to be alright." Said Tsunade.

"Hai."

"It's my fault she's like this."

"Don't think that Tsunade-sama!" Yelled Shizune. "Sakura wouldn't want you to think like that."

"I just don't want to lose her too Shizune."

Shizune nodded in agreement, as she saw Sakura her heart practically broke. She was like a sister to her and it hurt to see her like this. When she turned around to check her heart rate she gasped in terror.

"Tsunade-sama her heart rate is decreasing!"

"C'mon Sakura don't do this." Tsunade thought desperately as she began to pump more chakra.

"I-it's getting lower!" Screamed Shizune.

"Sakura don't do this! You have your whole life ahead of you, so please, please DON'T DIE!" Yelled Tsunade even though she knew deep down that Sakura couldn't hear her.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Sakura NO!"

"Where am I?" Thought Sakura as she looked around to find a single tree, bench, and lots and lots of clouds.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" Sakura thought aloud.

"Heh not quite."

Sakura turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen in three years a face she missed terribly.

"Mom!" Cried Sakura as she ran to hug her mother who hugged her back lovingly.

Rin guided Sakura toward the bench and had her sit down.

"So I guess you want an explanation sweetie."

Sakura nodded.

"Well yes first off where am I, am I d-d-dead."

Rin sighed before beginning her explanation. "The world you see here is limbo, the bridge between life and death. In a way you are dead and in other way you are."

"You lost me."

"Ghosts are sent here when they are neither dead nor alive, which means you can still be saved…Sakura-chan please listen to me, you don't belong here, you don't have to die. You have your whole life ahead of you, a whole life to live."

"But what about you mom?"

"I've lived my life, I married the man of my dreams, I had an amazing job, I had loyal friends, I had a loving family, and had a daughter who became more amazing than I ever could have hoped. I belong here Sakura."

"But I need you mom! I don't want to lose you again!"

"But they need you too, more than you could ever need me. If you were to die now you would die as the most selfish person to have ever lived. Can't you see how much your friends and family depend on you, how much they need you there with them. Sakura please please find the strength to hold on."

"Your r-right mom I need to live on for them and my sake as well."

Rin smiled before giving her daughter a big hug. "You had mad me so proud."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to hime. And I will always be with you in here." Said Rin gesturing toward her heart.

"Goodbye my daughter."

"Bye mom."

"Tsunade-sama please get a hold of yourself she's gone!"

"No I refuse to believe you idiots. No. No. IIE!!!!!!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…beep…beep…beep

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and heard her mother's voice "I will always be with you here in your heart"

"Mom?" Sakura said softly.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" Yelled Tsunade as she and Shizune hugged her softly in order to prevent more damage.

Naruto was pacing, Shigure and Hatori were leaninga against the wall with solemn expressions on their faces, and Yuki and Kyo were trying to comfort a crying Tohru. Sasuke, however, was still sitting on the bench with his head in his hands when the rest of the Konoha eleven and Sai came running in.

"We heard the news and came running as fast as we could." Said Sai.

"So how is she?" Asked Ino.

"How the heck am I supposed to know all I know is that they've been in there for nearly two frickin' hours operating on my girlfriend who is supposedly on her death bed!"

"Sasuke you didn't have to yell at her!" Yelled Naruto.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Their fight was interrupted when the light over the door of the operation room turned off. Tsunade then opened and walked out the door.

"She'll be just fine."

At that news everyone sighed in relief.

"So when can we see her?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well she is in recovery right now, but I think I can allow one of you guys to see her. Just one." Said Tsunade.

"Well Sasuke go on." Said Naruto.

"Look if you want to see her I can wait until tomorrow, it doesn't have to be me." Said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, "Anyone who wants Sasuke to be the one to see her say 'I'!"

"I!!!!" Said everyone within hearing distance.

"Well then Sasuke follow me." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade led him to the recovery room, "I'll leave you two alone, I'll give you thirty minutes and not a minute more, and Sasuke take care of her she's a special girl."

Sasuke walked into the white room only to find that Sakura was the only one there. He walked to her bed and saw that she was wide-awake when she turned to look at him.

"I guess I put you though quite a scare, huh?"

"You could say that."

Sakura looked away before saying, "I'm sorry."

"What? If there's anyone who should be sorry it's me for not being there to help you out."

"Please don't take the blame, you weren't even there."

"Then you shouldn't take the blame either, the one you should blame is the bastard who did this. I swear I will hunt him down and…"

"There's no need the ANBU are on their way to retrieve the body right now."

"Sasuke I'm sorry that I had to put you through all this especially after what you told me earlier. I…"

Sasuke didn't let her finish as he got up and wrapped Sakura in a loving embrace.

"All that matters to me now is that you're safe…Sakura aishiteru…"

Sakura gasped at the sudden declaration of love and before she could stop herself she was crying, and once again Sasuke misinterpreted it.

"H-hey why are you crying, was it because of me? If it was because of me I'll leave, I'll…"

He was interrupted by a light bop to the head.

"I was crying because I'm happy baka. Geez you may know everything you need to know as a ninja, but you have a lot to learn about girls. Oh and I love you too, always have and always will."

Sasuke smiled (a/n: sorry to ruin the moment but o.O) before giving Sakura a light kiss on the lips. "I have to tell you that this isn't our first kiss."

"Yeah yeah I know your first was with Naruto."

"NO! I kissed you I after I placed you on the bench."

"Wow thanks for ruining the moment." Said Sakura pouting.

Sasuke chuckled before getting up and starting toward the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"My thirty minutes are just about up Sakura."

"But…"

"Hey don't worry I'll be here when you wake up, promise."

"Promise?" Asked Sakura.

"Promise." Guaranteed Sasuke.

"Now get some sleep Sakura."

Before Sasuke could walk out the door Sakura stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled before answering, "Aishiteru Sakura." And then he walked out of the room.

Sakura smiled contently before falling asleep and dreaming happy dreams knowing that Sasuke would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE!!!!!!!! Just really really really busy.

Highschool is a super pain honestly I'm ONLY 14 people.

Yeah I'm not too fond of this chapter but I hope it satisfies your crossover needs. And the fight scene sucks.

DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE FLAMES ARE JUST WRONG!!!!!!!!

I hope nineteen pages is enough for you.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

OMG I am so sorry for all of this trouble and waiting. (TT-TT)

I am very sad to say that I am rewriting "The Trouble with Family".

I would like you all to know that I have tried time and again to update the story but I always got stuck and when I finally got it right…word quit and destroyed my chapter…yeah.

I would just like to say that I didn't like where my story was going. And there were so many errors. SO MANY ERRORS! From grammar to characterization. And I wasn't moving my story along at all.

It will have a different plot and stuff and it may even intertwine with another story, but that will remain vague to keep you all guessing. And Hatori may find a love interest…maybe.

I would like to thank all of you guys for sticking with me and my sad excuse of a story and I promise that I'll work hard to give you all an even better story full of goodness and stuff. (and perhaps total crack and yaoi parts for those who want it :P I'm not to fond of the yaoi but I do loves me some crack)

Again I'm sorry and I'll be rewriting the story and it should be out by the end of this month or early November.


End file.
